Naruto: The Ghost of the Uchiha Clan
by Skyring
Summary: Naruto born an Uchiha. The Kyuubi sealed within the Yondaime Hokage's daughter Kasumi. Two survivors of the Uchiha Massacre, one of revenge, the other of love. Watch Naruto gain strength and fight his enemies while keeping the ones he loves safe harm while his cousin strikes fear into those that would try to stop him from having revenge on the one that kill their clan.Alive Min/Kus
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry or their respective characters, I do own however any OCs and techniques/jutsu I create for this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Back Story:**

- Naruto is born an Uchiha

- Kyuubi still attacks, sealed inside Kasumi, Minato and Kushina's Daughter.

- 3rd Hokage did the sealing as such Minato and Kushina Alive.

- Uchiha Massacre as canon, with Naruto Being hidden by Shisui his older brother.

- Kasumi is seen as a hero for containing the Kyuubi within her.

- Naruto awakens the Sharingan at age 6 and masters it at age 8, just before the Uchiha clan massacre where he awakens the Mangekyo Sharingan from reading a letter left to him by his older brother about what happened in the clan and how to overcome the Mangekyo's blindness. Naruto then takes his Mother's and Father's eyes to make sure no one could take them before burying them before the ANBU find him.

- With Naruto being alive, make only him and Sasuke the only Uchiha alive, but Sasuke, Naruto has never really cared for anyone within the clan thus the thought of revenge doesn't control him like Sasuke allowing him to have a clear head during combat or verbal confrontations.

**Story Start: Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was just another day for Uchiha Naruto as he got out of bed and did his morning rituals before getting dressed, eating breakfast and then heading over to the shinobi academy for the last time. He had graduated the day before with the rest of the kids that passed. The test was simple, be able to last atleast 3 minutes against one of the academy teachers in Taijutsu (Physical Techniques), the be able to score atleast six and six out of ten each for the kunai and shuriken tests, then they had to be able to perform the most basic shinobi skills, in which they performed the Kawarimi (Replacement Technique), Henge (Transformation Technique) and the Bunshin (Clone Technique). Needless to say Naruto aced each and placed himself as 3rd ranked in the class due to him allowing Sasuke to think he was better than himself along with the Yondaime's daughter. He made sure that while he was good, he wouldn't be put on a pedestal for others to target.

When Naruto arrived at class for the last time as this was the day that they would be put into their genin squads under the leadership of a jounin of the village which would then train them to pass the chunin exams while doing D and low class C-rank missions around the village which Naruto knew to be mundane and completely a waste for he could be training on his own skills. He'd most likely send a reinforced Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) to do it for him, that and he didn't really get along with anyone in the class except for Aburame Shino, the heir of the Aburame clan that uses insects to fight with them while their bodies were the actual hives for the insects.

Naruto saw that Shino was sitting in the back and he sat next to him with a small nod before turning to the front and waiting for shit to hit the fan. It was soon after he'd sat down that most of the other students started to arrive, most of them being civilians trying to become ninja's for who knows what reasons, most of the females always fawned of himself or his cousin which when he thought about made him sigh thinking about it. The males on the other hand were always ogling Namikaze Kasumi as she was called the Princess of Konoha by the civilians, though the term was correct, she technically wasn't the only 'princess' in the class thank to their being an heir or heiress from each clan this year, only the Uchiha having two members this year.

There was the heir of the Inuzuka clan, Inuzuka Kiba with his companion Akamaru on top of his head as usual, the boy while skilled in taijutsu and his clan jutsus was brash and hot-headed and would usually be his downfall, though he was loyal to a fault, that would probably come from being brought up in a 'Pack' mentality from his clan.

Then there was the heir of the Akamichi clan, Akamichia Chouji, the plump boy would be seen almost all the time with a packet of chips except when he needed to fight, though most Akamichi's were like this, even the females, they needed the extra size from their bodies to use their clan jutsus which increase the size of their bodies to deal massive damage to their enemies.

Next was the Yamanaka heiress, Yamanaka Ino, the platinum blond was a fangirl on his cousin and liked to voice herself loudly and boast to the other fangirls that his cousin was 'hers'. It was sad but true, coming from the Yamanaka clan meant you were supposed to know the inner workings on the mind, which is why most of the clan works for the T&I (Torture and Interrorgation) devision of Konoha. As she was it didn't look like she'd make much of a Kunoichi (Female Ninja) compared to the Namikaze heiress.

Then the Nara heir, Nara Shikamaru, now one would look at him and say that he shouldn't be a shinobi due to his laziness, but contrary to beliefs he is a kid with over 200 IQ and knows how to use it in combination with his clans ability to manipulate shadows with their jutsus, making them deadly on the battlefield.

He was followed by the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, Hyuuga Hinata, she was the most un-hyuuga-like hyuuga ever, unlike the normal stoic Hyuugas she was extremely shy and unconfident, she hails from the Main branch of her clan wheas most of the other Hyuugas hail from the Branch family which has a seal on their foreheads to control them, even though the Hyuugas kept up the pretence that the seal was to protect the clan from others that would try to take it.

Next was his cousin Sasuke, he came from the main family of the Uchiha clan while he himself was from a regular side family, however unlike the Hyuuga clan the Uchiha clan never had a seal to protect their Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit), they just watched the clan members closely as only about 30% of the clan awakened their bloodline the Sharingan, the Sharingan gave the user the ability to see chakra, copy jutsus used against them, see their enemies movements before they did them and cast high powered Genjutsu (Illusion Techniques). What most of the Uchiha didn't know is that there was a fourth level of the Sharingan, gained through either killing you best friend, or a huge amount of grief caused by someone you love. This is the level Naruto and his older brother, Itachi and a few others had gained. It gave the user a huge boost of the original techniques the Sharingan allowed the user to use, but also gave the user more techniques, firstly a genjutsu called Tsukuyomi that cannot be broken except if the opponent was another sharingan user or they were a jinchuuriki (Power of Human Sacrifice) working alongside their bijuu (Tailed Beast). Second is a Ninjutsu (Ninja Technique) called Amatarasu, the jutsu spewed forth black flames from the user's eyes that burn anything they touch for seven days and seven nights, and thirdly is the sharingans combination of both jutsus called Susano'o, which creates a massive spectral figure around the user granting massive defense and attacking abilities. Other jutsus are unique to the user like his brother which gained a genjutsu ability called Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods), which allowed his brother to enter the mind of his opponents and create false memories to control others like they were always that way. Another is a technique which Naruto had gained called Kamui, it allowed Naruto to teleport next to anything he sees to another dimension including himself, or to just teleport to another place. This allowed him to create a technique using Kamui to make himself 'intangible' for a certain amount of time.

After assessing the clan heirs in came a fan girl of his, a civilian called Haruno Sakura, in his opinion, she was the worst in the class and should either quit altogether of become a Iryo-nin (Medical Ninja), the only thing she had going for her is her book smarts which most of the students had, she was just better than most of the class is all.

Lastly was the Heiress of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, Namikaze Kasumi, not only was she tied for rookie of the year and had the title of kunoichi of the year, she was the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi and was hailed a hero for containing it. She has long red hair like her mother that was tied back into a pony-tail and had cerulean blue eyes like her father the Yondaime. She wore a red battle kimono that she told her friends that her mother had worn when she became a genin. Another thing is her chakra reserves, it was huge, bigger than his that's for sure, and it was easily over Kage level, where his was low jounin level. Though he was sure his control of his was better as he could walk up a waterfall using chakra and he's only seen her walk up a tree. That was all he had to go on.

Now that everyone was in the class, it was loud and kids were running around and whatnot, Naruto and a few other just sat at their desks like usual waiting for their teacher/s to arrive. The first to arrive was Touji Mizuki, he held hatred for the kyuubi for what it did to his parents but was easily able to control himself and act professional. Next was Umino Iruka, at first his disliked the girl for containing the Kyuubi but it was just a few weeks before he changed and saw her for her.

"Alright class settle down so I can announce the teams..." Iruka called, though seeing nothing happened a tick mark appeared on his head before he shouted. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" That made everyone rush to their seat quickly, Iruka just sighed at that before he started again.

"Congratulations on everyone that passed the exams, now I will call out the teams, please move to the desk allocated for you team as I call them. Team 1: Saito Kusato, Yumi Nasahiko... Team 7: Uchiha Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Kasumi." Naruto didn't need to move as he was already seated at the team 7 table, he gave a nod to Shino as the boy got up and moved back. "Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. Team 9 is still active with no need of new members. Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino." There was an angry comment from the Yamanaka girl, but Iruka just pushed it aside and continued. "Team 11: Haruno Sakura, Hikato Jinta and Masato Kei..." Once Iruka finished he went on about what goes on in the shinobi world, though most had tuned him out by now what he said was more or less about how to handle the death of a comrade and who to go to after you make your first kill in the field. He left after that with Mizuki telling the genin that they'd have to wait for their senseis.

Half an hour later most of the Jounins came and collected their squads leaving squads 7 through to 10 except 9 in the room waiting, it was soon after that their sensei's entered, the first was team 8's sensei, she was Yuhi Kurenai, the genjutsu mistress of Konoha, she wore a wierd dress that looked like it was made from bandages and a long red sleave on her right. Her eyes were crimson and she had long wavy brunette hair. Next was team 10's sensei, Sarutobi Asuma, once of the Shugonin Junishi (Twelve Gentlemen Guardian Ninja), He wore the Konoha standard jounin outfit with his Shugonin Junishi sash at his waist.

After the other two squads left it was just team 7 left, which made things a little tense as both Naruto and Sasuke would be silent, Sasuke closing his eyes while resting against his arms while Naruto seemed fine just watching the sky while holding his Okatana behind him like he always would. No one knew where he got it from, he just always seemed to have it and never ties it to his waist instead he just carries it in his hands. Kasumi was slowly becoming more and more irritated, which meant only one thing, their sensei was Hatake Kakashi or as she would call him Kakashi-nii. She knew he was going to be late, she just sighed before smirking and walking over to the chalkboard to get one of the erasers and fixing at the top of the doorway for kakashi to be hit by when he opens the door. This was caught by Naruto, who just smirked not turning from his position standing in front of the windows, his smirk however left him as he felt a jounin level chakra reserves heading for the door, and he remained as he was through, stoic to the world around him.

Just as the jounin opened the door, Naruto noticed the jounin see the eraser and move so that it would hit him. The others didn't notice but he did, it meant the jounin was simply toying with the girl. Kasumi could barely hold in her laughter while his cousin had a 'did that just happen look'. Naruto still hadn't looked.

"My first impression of you is... I hate you." Kakashi simply said dusting his hair giving off small puffs of white dust each time. His statement though made everyone in the room gain a sweat drop at the lack of emotion put into it. "Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Come on guys let's- Where's Naruto?" She said turning around towards her teammates, in which only one was there and the other was nowhere to be seen, though the window he was standing behind was now open allowing a small breeze through seen by the curtain.

**Five Minutes Later: Academy Rooftop**

"It's about time you got here, we've been waiting here for a while now." Kakashi said without looking up from a little orange book which his sole eye seemed fixated on. "Now tell me a bit about yourselves..."

"Uh... Sensei what do you mean?" asked the only female on the rooftop. Kakashi just seemed to sigh before he spoke again. "You know, your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, that sort of thing... Since you asked you can go first."

"Ok, well my name is Namikaze Kasumi, I like my family, ramen and training, I don't have many dislikes except for my fan boys which chase me until I get away from them, my hobbies is training and my dream for the future is to become a great kunoichi like my mother and to have a family of my own..."

"Ok next is the broody with the duck-butt hair style." Naruto saw Sasuke's eye twitch before he began speaking.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone..." he said without removing his hands from in front of his mouth, it also made Naruto sigh as he'd heard that over and over from his cousin.

"And finally the stoic one..." Kakashi said while moving his eye towards Naruto.

"My name is Uchiha Naruto..." he saw the other looks before getting a tick in his eye and continuing. "I don't like anything and I dislike most things..." he got another tick in his eye as they wouldn't stop, he sighed and continued. "My hobby is training and my dream is private so don't ask."

'So I got sensei's daughter which is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and two brooders, one of which is an avenger while the other is a quite enigma...' he sighed before speaking. "Ok, meet me at training grounds #7 tomorrow at 6am... oh and don't eat breakfast because you'll puke..." he finished before disappearing in a puff of smoke. He was followed shortly after by Naruto which went home, shocking the other two. Sasuke just got up and left while Kasumi was annoyed that she was on a team full of brooders...

**Next Day: 6am**

Naruto just got up like usual and went about his morning rituals before eating breakfast before grabbing Yamato and heading to the training grounds to meet his team. When he got there, he saw Sasuke leaning up against one of the three posts in the area while Kasumi was pacing back and forth. She seriously wondered why she believed Kakashi would be here on time when she saw Naruto approaching.

"Hey, why are you so late?"

"Kakashi isn't here yet so I'm not late." Naruto responded before moving for the shade of a tree before staring out over the training grounds.

**2 Hours Later.**

In a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared in the middle of the grounds. "YOU'RE LATE!" Kasumi shouted at him.

"Maa, Maa, I never said anything about me being here at six... Anyways, your task is to take these two bells from me-" he said holding up two bells before tying them to his belt. "Before noon, the one who doesn't will be sent back to the academy and will have to watch me eat my lunch in front of you. The same can be said to the others as well. Now you will have to come at me with the intent to kill or you will fail."

He saw the genins exchange looks while Naruto's grip on Yamato increased. "START!" and with that the tree genins disappeared into the surrounding forest area while he just stood out in the middle of the grounds in the open. From his position he could sense Sasuke and Kasumi, he could also see them, but he couldn't find Naruto which surprised him. What surprised him more was Naruto's chakra signature appearing next to him. He turned and saw that Naruto's hand was outstretched to grab a bell. 'What the hell, I didn't even sense him sneak up on me.' Kakashi went to slap Naruto arm away, he was ready to just move straight through Naruto like he wasn't there. Naruto then grabbed a bell and sunk back into the ground shocking the others and Kakashi. 'What was that, I was sure I struck him, it wasn't genjutsu and I don't know of any ninjutsu that could do such a thing? And what's worse is I can't feel his chakra signature anywhere. That and the brief moment he was here I could feel jounin level chakra from him.'

While Kakashi was going over what he'd just witness from Naruto he'd forgotten about the other two which gave the Namikaze heiress plenty of time to go through hand seals for her jutsu. "Suiton: Teppodama" She spat out several water bullets towards Kakashi before following after them and engaging Kakashi in a taijutsu spar with Kakashi not taking much interest in it before seeing Naruto a whiles back with his hands on the ground which was soaked from before which he was also standing on. He saw Kasumi jump back before he saw lightning come towards him via the water on the ground from Naruto's hands. After he dodged he was met with just Sasuke, seeing as the other two had moved back into the trees.

"So it's just you now..."

"I'm not like them."

"Well, they say the nail that sticks up is the one that's hammered down."

"Hn." Sasuke went through hand seals before calling out. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" he brought his hands up to his mouth in the Tora (Tiger) seal before releasing a fireball towards Kakashi. When he ended the jutsu he saw that Kakashi wasn't there. 'Left, right no, behind.'

"Where am I? I'm where you least expect me... Below you." he said as his hand came out of the ground and grabbed Sasuke by the ankle and dragged him down up to his neck before raising out of the ground a few feet from Sasuke. He saw Sasuke give a small growl before he left back towards the center of the field as it was now 10 minutes to noon.

After he was gone Naruto and Kasumi came out of the forest. Kasumi spotted Sasuke and laughed at him while Naruto saw him and jumped into the trees to where Kakashi went. "Arg! Would you get me out of here..." he said through gritted teeth.

She put a finger to her chin in thought. "Hmm, no I think it's better this way, at least your cousin thinks so leaving you here."

"Tch, he doesn't care about anything other than his own goals, just like me. His goals are just different. Now get me out of here so I can get one of those bells."

It was then that everyone on the training grounds heard an alarm clock go off meaning it was now noon and only Naruto had managed to not only get a bell but keep it from the jounin. When they had all arrived at the posts they saw Kakashi there with Naruto leaning up against one of the posts holding onto Yamato again. Kakashi then disappeared and the next thing Sasuke knew is that he was tied to the post while Kakashi gave Naruto a lunch to eat, though he didn't open it and just held it.

"I'm disappointed in you three. None of you figured out the meaning of this test I just put you through. You Naruto were able to get a bell from me and then used Kasumi's jutsu to your advantage and didn't help her out. Kasumi, you came at me without thinking through your strategy beforehand. And lastly you Sasuke, which did the least, thought the others were beneath you and would only get in your way." He sighed before turning his back them and pointed out the Memorial Stone that was erected after the Third Shinobi War before moving closer to it. "The names of my greatest friends and comrades names are written on this stone. They were all KIA..." he said before turning back to his students. "Ok, I'll give you one more chance, but first Kasumi and Naruto eat. Sasuke isn't allowed any..." He finished before puffing out of existence.

Kasumi started eating while Naruto just stared at his before moving over to Sasuke and putting it at his feet before returning to his spot before saying. "I had breakfast and you guys didn't. Eat, I don't want to be held back by a weakling Uchiha." Sasuke just growled at his statement before eating it. Just as he went to start eating Kakashi re-appeared and began. "Y, YOU! Pass!"

"Huh, I don't get it, you said Sasuke wasn't allowed to eat?" Kasumi asked.

"Teamwork." Naruto said before walking away.

"Wait you mean you made us go through all that just for teamwork?!"

"Yep. Now I expect you to meet her each day at 10am unless I give you a day off. Sasuke, you'll have to tell Naruto when to meet." All he got in return was the Uchiha's signature 'Hn' before the boy left.

* * *

Hey all, Skyring is back!, Yay! Anyway, Rate, comment, fav all that stuff and whatnot to let me know what you guys think. Let me know what pairing you guys want. I have a few names for you guys.

Kasumi (OC Namikaze Heiress)

Anko

Sakura

Hinata

Fem!Haku

Temari


	2. AN - Not a Chapter

**Hey everyone... Hope you're all ready for another chapter for this fanfic because I've got one coming soon seeing as I've got everything ready now... tch... bloody laptop coming late and then getting the licenses for Microsoft Word is annoying... Well i'll be deleting this AN to post the next chapter... **

**Ja Ne**


End file.
